


don't make me chase

by gunplay (knifeplay)



Series: kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fucking Machines, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeplay/pseuds/gunplay
Summary: in a world where the hybrid population is threatened by rapidly increasing death rates and lower life expectancy, omegas are a prized possession. truly the key to tackle underpopulation.of course, for them to be ready for reproducing and child bearing, training is mandatory for all omegas as soon as they turn 19.junmyeon knows the world is a bad place, but just how bad?





	don't make me chase

**Author's Note:**

> day 4: fucking machine  
  
[taken from this list!](https://soft-fluffle.tumblr.com/post/187446163008/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)  
  
warnings: rape/noncon!! kidnapping, human auctioning.  
if any of the above tags disturb you, please do not read this.

only when junmyeon was about 6 years old was he convinced that naughty children are punished. he was unaware, but the way his mother insinuated that he’d be a victim to this ‘punishment’, he didn’t want to question it.

then, when he was 15 years old did he start hearing things from other kids. of course, he didn’t believe it. when he brought it up to his mother, she simply reassured him by saying that it happened to bad omegas who should be put in place, who try to question their ranking and go against authority. 

junmyeon looked around his tiny house, where the paper thin walls were about to collapse, then looked down at his food: barely enough to last him for the night. he ignored the strange dread in his tummy and tried to finish his meal. 

things changed when he turned 18, though. the scent of a pure, untouched omega wafted through the air wherever he walked, and it caught attention far too fast for him to comprehend anything.

soon, a black van was pulling up next to him, pressing a doused cloth on his nose, and dragging him inside, yelling so loud he feels his throat burn. everything was a blur, as the van sped off to who knows where.

* * *

junmyeon sits there, strapped to the wooden chair, naked, vulnerable in front of a crowd of thousands. he notices the lingering eyes and intoxicating scent of alphas around him, and he wants to run away so bad, go back to his mother, apologize for being naughty, but all he can do is sit and sob, “p-please! let me go!” 

the omega reeks of purity and a want to be corrupted, bred, used as a cocksleeve, and that was the reason he was there: a human auction. he always thought those things were fake, until now, clearly.

the voice of the auctioneer booms through the speakers, “and this fine, young omega is a pure, virgin one! untouched and ready to be broken into, what price shall we start the bidding at?”

junmyeon, poor junmyeon, watches as his life is brought to a couple hundred thousand dollars, his life betted on, for the purpose of satisfying filthy rich alphas.

and before he realizes, he’s sold to a man whose name definitely isn’t important. the event ends, and junmyeon is once again pushed into the van, going to another secret location.

when the rays of sun hit his face unknowingly, he wakes from his slumber and feels his body being jostled around. he quickly tries to absorb his surroundings, as he sees two big, burly men carrying him in their hands, ignoring his kicks and demand for freedom.

one of the men throw him against a wooden plank, and the sharp sting runs through his whole back, causing him to close his eyes and groan in immense pain. then, he feels his hands and legs being strapped down once again, and his kicking and begging and flailing ensues.

“l-let me go! i don’t belong here!” he pleads, but all in vain as the men push him deeper into the plank and strap his limbs with rough leather straps. the men leave, and junmyeon lies there, screaming, hot tears streaming down his face.

he’s angry, he’s angry that he has to sit here and have his questions go unanswered and his body dragged around like a doll. he’s angry that he has to endure everything given to him, whether he likes it or not, because his life doesn’t belong to him anymore. 

before his mind can let him wander any farther, he hears the footsteps of someone, who comes and moves the plank, and just stares straight ahead, ignoring any question junmyeon gives him.

when the security guard (junmyeon guesses, he isn’t too sure) comes to a halt, he strains his neck to see the reason. and there it is: a machine. a sex machine, with a dildo bigger than anything he could think of, same with the girth of it. it was terrifying, to say the least, to even look at it, let alone being filled by it. a shiver runs down his spine because he knows, he knows no matter how much he tries to escape and fight against the restraints, he’s so pathetically weak, it’s useless.

finally, the security guard speaks up, “we’re prepping you up before you become a whore. gonna stretch you out, make you nice and loose, a pretty little breeding bitch," and he smirks as he sees the look of utter confusion written on junmyeon’s face, as the latter cried harder.

the guard turns the machine on, and immediately, without any warning, the length of the massive dildo fills him up.

junmyeon is an omega, it’s only in his biology for his hole to start leaking out sticky sweet slick at the touch of the dildo to his unprepared, virgin hole. it’s disgusting, he can feel bile rise up in his throat as the dildo fills up inch by inch. junmyeon’s going to fucking die. the dildo never seems to end, and he doesn’t have enough time to prepare himself because the machine is so, fucking eager, apparently, to feed this fake cock to junmyeon. he wants to throw up. he can’t, his body too focused on leaking slick out from his hole to prepare the omega. his slick makes it easier for the protrusion to happen, but it doesn’t stop junmyeon from eliciting a high pitched shriek, damaging his vocal cords as pain soars through him.

the tears flow uncontrollably down his face. ugly, broken sobs escaping his mouth as the pace of the machine quickens, and he feels his slick only add fuel to the fire.

“please-” junmyeon sobs to no one in particular, as he feels himself harden at the unrelenting pace. he hates this so much, his body shouldn’t be feeling any sort of arousal right now, but there he is, clenching and unclenching around the length of the dildo as his cock rises up and twitches with every pump. the disgusting sounds of wet thrusts and blood rushing in his ears drown out his own thoughts, and he feels the exhaustion pulling at his eyes and limbs. but he’s in so much fucking _ pain, _even if he wanted to pass out and let himself be fucked to death, he couldn’t.

the pain is excruciating, the speed of the thrusts increasing as every inch of his body is set on fire and his own shaft flailing uselessly in the air, gaining some sort of friction by hitting his stomach everytime.

when junmyeon regretfully cums, it isn’t pretty. the omega’s cries are the loudest they’ve ever been, and ropes of white pool on his stomach, he has no time to relish in his orgasm as the machine fucks him into overstimulation, pain soaring through his veins ten times more. 

the machine doesn’t stop anytime soon, and junmyeon loses track of how many times he’s cum. tears, snot and drool cover his face as he feels like he’s on the verge of passing out. and that’s when the machine slowly slows down, eventually coming to a halt and leaving junmyeon’s hole completely obliterated and abused.

his rim is puffy and pink and extremely sensitive, and when he’s dragged away from it, he feels every ridge and curve of it pull out of him, and it only serves to make junmyeon scream even more. the guard finally takes a messy, sweaty junmyeon back to his original position, not before having his own turn at the pretty little omega. 

the guards, all of them and too many, take turns fuck into him at a pace definitely slower than the machine, but that doesn’t stop junmyeon from screeching and crying out loud, painfully numb to the thrusts.

they cum inside him, too. and when the last of them pull out of junmyeon, the latter immediately passes out, his eyes closed shut and a mixture of cum and blood dripping out of his puckered hole.

junmyeon’s definitely ready for any alpha he faces, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> superm debuted today omg i'm just jopping...  
kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3  
  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/eboykjm)


End file.
